〈第8期〉难以言喻
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 凛金GB 含有言时金成分
1. Chapter 1

#UBW后续，一本正经瞎扯淡#

#all闪主凛金，是GB非BG，有R18情节请注意！#

cp：凛金

# # #

高悬的弯月裹着一层朦胧的残边，寂静空茫的夜空下匆匆掠过一道穿行的身影。纤小的红色身影背着一个与她体型相差颇大的成年人，依旧步伐稳妥，中途偶尔停伫几瞬缓过一口气继续前行。

远坂凛偏过头看了看伏在肩上的人，金发垂下遮住了整个脸孔，逐渐流失的体温跟血腥气无疑不传达着他虚弱的讯息，毫无动静，他一直都是昏迷的吧…流血不止的伤口、缺失的右臂跟不规则流动的微薄魔力，在这样下去迟早会消失吧。

"无论如何，人都给带回来了，好歹再给本小姐坚持一会啊！"

远坂凛深吸了一口气，勉力空出一只手搽了搽额角的汗水，随即又扶住伏在她肩上的金发男人稳住他的身体。

零点已过的深夜时分可见度已经极低。凛借着淡薄朦胧的月光穿梭过小道，肩上人的情况由不得她减缓速度，好在凛作为一名合格的魔术师，经由魔术强化的体力与视力并不受这样环境的限制，也同样庆幸自己挑了个好时间，特地赶在大晚上人流稀少的小道，要是白天，任何一个正常人看到一名纤细少女扛着一看就是从灾难片场出来的成年男子急速狂奔估计会成为冬木头条新闻。

稳当的立在了自家庭院，除却夜风跟衣角刮擦植被带来的婆娑声响，没有任何被惊动的事物。凛被强压下去的纷乱思绪因为这短暂的瞬间一起涌了上来，最终还是转到了这件事的前因后果上。

柳洞寺的异样波动、大圣杯可能发生的异常，还有那从出现到被大圣杯的孔所吞噬的金发Servant，满满充斥了她脑内的疑问…今晚之前她有犹豫过是否独自一人去那里一探究竟，最终她还是没有把这事告诉卫宫。要说原因，她也难以理清。

唯一的收获就是，她背上的男人一一那个早就被圣杯吞噬不应存在于现世的Servant吉尔伽美什。

这场战争中规则之外的英灵，她跟卫宫费尽心思要打败的危险敌人。而此刻，这个强大到可怕的金发英灵正伏在她的肩头奄奄一息。

而凛，就这么将他带了回来。

…

晦暗清冷的月光从窗台照射进来。

凛没有开灯，朦胧的天光对于她来说都显得过于明亮了。她紧走了几步终于在卧室床边卸下了肩膀上的重量。经过粗略紧急处理的伤口依旧往外渗着血，在少女洁净的床单上留下一片暗红污渍。

触碰到柔软的床铺，可能由于牵动到伤口，吉尔伽美什自鼻腔里发出一声闷闷的抽吸，之后又回归于安静。他的右臂自肩膀以下被斩断，胸口横亘着可怕的劈痕，偌大的伤口不断冒出血浆…湿濡散乱的金发由于也额头上看不清伤势的伤口而沾染着殷红的血块。

凛不由得叹了口气，他伤的真的很重。下一瞬间，她看着满手的血渍与床上虚弱不堪的男人。又陷入了迷茫。

我在做什么？为什么要把这家伙带回来？根本就是自找麻烦的事，况且，她又不是卫宫士郎那种婆婆妈妈的好心笨蛋，本着不能见死不救哪怕是敌人也会救的愚蠢理念。

啊啊，所以说，我在干嘛啦？

凛闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，为自己一时冲动下的决定感到无比懊恼。她那时还来不及想自己为什么要救他，或者士郎知道自己救下了拼了老命打下来的敌人会是什么反应，也许那个老好人不会反对，但是自己呢？仅仅是凭着身体的本能就为这人粗略处理了致命伤便将他抗了回来。

"啊啊，又做了多余的事。"

这里除了昏迷的金色英灵以外没有别人。凛忍不住没形象地垮下了脸。

床幔被挽起，四角的床柱上被凛嵌上了魔术用的宝石，缓解了床上虚弱的英灵对魔力的渴求。凛扶着裙摆在他身侧坐下，手支着下巴，颇有些无奈地看护着床上的人。

吉尔伽美什，强大的英灵，最古老的王者。此刻呼吸清浅，脸孔因失血而苍白得透明…说起来，他的皮肤是有这么白的吗？仔细看五官也漂亮得不可挑剔，安安静静沉睡的摸样，没有之前可怕的凶狠，倒像个精致的西洋人偶。

凛能从他体内感到不断逸散着的稀薄魔力，难以想象啊，那样强大凶恶的敌人，竟然会有这种时候。再怎么都是受肉之身，如果她当时放着不管的话，现在八成就消失了吧，哪怕这家伙好不容易逃过了圣杯的吞噬。

不该多管闲事的，如果是那个吉尔伽美什的话，醒过来后说着"竟敢看到本王这样虚弱的一面果然还是去死吧杂种！"然后一发金光闪闪的兵器自己就农夫与蛇的翻新版本而送了命…但是，怎么说呢，就连自己都理解不了，看到当时这家伙一副快要死的摸样实在无法放着不管。

血已经止住，魔力不再流逝，但若要恢复的话，仅靠这些连让他醒来都成问题。

"只能这样了。"凛迟疑的拧下眉头还是做出了决定，转身离开了安置吉尔伽美什的房间，须臾又回到了原地，手里多了好些宝石。

唉，这些都是自己心头肉啊，可是要治好他的伤口，除了补足魔力别无他法。

凛放慢了步伐走近昏睡的金发人床边，弯下身，轻轻触碰着对方的唇，像是蜻蜓点水一般的轻触。些许生涩的浅尝遏止，凛的脸颊不由得发红，只是一瞬又恢复了常态，皮肤的接触是远远不够的…如果是要补魔的话。

她轻轻地托起了男人的下颌，没有犹豫双唇便再次贴合了上去。

因为失血而苍白脱水的皮肤干燥微凉，却出乎意料的柔软。唔，才不要想这些有的没的…凛加重了这个吻的力度，舌头开始搅开对方的口腔，少女的吻技生涩，不过见样学样该怎么做她清楚的很。再说了，这只是补充魔力的手段之一。

意外的，她一点也不排斥跟这个人这样的...亲密接触。

唇舌纠缠半晌，两人口中的津液随着舌尖的共舞而纠缠，蕴含着的魔力流入昏睡的人的口中，他也渐渐有了反应。

结束了不算长的"吻"。凛将掌心捏着的海蓝宝石推进吉尔伽美什口中。他微启的唇舌尚且因为那个吻而湿润的许多，淡淡的水色看上去有了几丝生气。

清醒的话，这点能量还是不够吧。凛想着。

—TBC—

BY 苍.玄.真


	2. Chapter 2

言时金3P R18请注意

# # #

远坂凛用湿润的毛巾轻轻拭去他脸上身上的血污，一直将他暴露出来的肌肤都擦拭干净。

吉尔伽美什的脸颊依旧苍白，凛抿紧了嘴唇，手指移向他半开的白色底衫，动作轻缓的一颗一颗解下他衬衣的纽扣，为了避免牵引到他的伤口，上衣并没有全然褪下。

若是普通的女生，这样的举动多少令人局促，但她是远坂凛，她一向认为自己是个合格的魔术师，现在的情况不过是魔术必要进行的步骤，就像是医生划开病人胸膛进行手术差不多的概念。

凛探向他的腰际解开他下身的的衣物，从头到尾她甚至都没有闭上眼睛。  
成年男子的纤瘦健美的身体全然呈现于眼前，不同于女孩子的纤细玲珑，但无法质疑这是一副让任何男女都会为之心跳的美丽躯体。

少女的呼吸有些许紊乱，甚至连她自己都没有注意到。横亘肩部抵至胸口的伤痕在雪白的肌肤上触目惊心，凛轻轻抚上他的胸膛，掌心下传来微弱的跳动，就连他血液的味道也比常人清淡许多。

细心地包扎好伤口。"我可不光是不想见死不救…"凛在心中这么说服着自己，这个金光闪闪的家伙好歹也是最强的从者，就这么放掉了多可惜，能为自己所用再好不过，没错，甚至还可以等他醒来敲诈一番也不错再说了没有御主的从者想要维持存在也很难所以不见得会为难自己吧…凛试着安慰自己。

看着床上呼吸渐渐平复些许的金发青年，本来对于作为道具的英灵，魔术师不需要抱有任何凡尘俗世的感情。绝打多数魔术师不都是如此，包括他的父亲远坂时臣。

可面前这个人，不正是父亲曾经的从者吗？心里的波涛徒然升起。

远坂家用来储存魔力的红宝石在她手中运转，流转的银红色微茫和着窗外清凉的夜色照耀在吉尔伽美什那张精致苍白的脸庞上，交织的光网笼罩下像是即将苏醒的艺术雕像。

算了吧，睡美人的童话才不适合这家伙…凛零零散散冒出的几个念头，在重新吻上那双微凉的薄唇之后又彻底溃散。

她尝试用舌尖勾画他的唇舌，被汲取完毕魔力的海蓝宝石被凛从他口中卷出，继而又将另一颗黑濯石纳入口中，在又一轮纠缠亲吻中给他渡过去，若不是吉尔伽美什处于不省人事的状态，这就像情人间抢夺糖果的嬉戏。

刺痛的麻痒顺着吉尔伽美什的尾椎攀上大脑，宝石中蕴含的魔力逐渐渡到他体内在皮肤上隐隐泛出暗红的魔术纹路。可他的意识仍旧不清明，凛感觉到紧贴的躯体轻轻颤动，像是只畏冷的幼喵循着温暖源往她怀里钻。

凛也似乎被他感染，渴求起不属于身体的温度，她用双臂怀紧了他，吻细致的蔓延至他的唇角、脸颊、继而更深的纠缠，凛想，如果说是补魔，这有点玩的太投入了。

在吉尔伽美什越来越急促的喘息中手指顺着他的腰线游走，探向他下体的时候稍有停顿，最终指尖停留在他臀缝处。那里一定也很敏感吧，昏迷的人像是猫咪一般发出的轻微呜咽，他似乎想索求更多。

"绮礼…"

食指顶着石英猫眼压入他后穴中的凛猛然顿住了动作，盯着金发人莹润的唇瓣间喃喃吐出这人的名字。

绮礼，言峰绮礼。又是那个外道神父。

若她是个男人，在这种时刻也受不了这种呼唤吧。

"唔…绮…礼…."那低喃的音调听在耳朵里拖着细软呻吟的尾音、撒娇一般撩人心弦。远坂凛只觉得早已平复下去的脸颊再度滚烫，心口却蒙上一层难言的心悸。

她曾经在哪里听过这人这么呼唤着这个名字，正是如现在这般。

人总是对某些东西印象意外的深刻，就像言峰绮礼这个人，在远坂凛很小的时候就对他有种出于本能的排斥，也因此，关联到这个名字的事情像一记闪电串联起那些零碎晦涩的画面。  
是在哪里呢？是不是魔术师的记忆也要比常人强悍，那么久远、被刻意埋没的画面就这么在凛的脑海里掀起了一角。

她不觉得意外，只觉得分外熟悉，这声音、发出这动听声音的男人，熟悉的让她害怕。

凛咬咬下唇稳住心神让自己不要多想有的没的，迎着交织的光线，她再度看向吉尔伽美什沉睡的脸。

"你是绮礼的Servant。这么多年来，恐怕也熟悉了这样的事了吧。"

不知道是不是被之前那股难言的心悸所影响，凛此刻只想借由别的事来引开心神，就比如眼前将要进行的生涩的魔力补充，说起这个。凛也是第一次而已，何况对象还是无论从哪个方面来讲都绝不该接近的男人，生涩是理所当然的。

反正这个金闪闪的家伙适应能力好得很，要自己瞎担心什么，凛懊恼地叹了口气，手指微微触动着他的肌肤，虽然尽量只把宝石塞入，不多做逗留，但多少还是引起了他的反应，那触碰到了的肠壁甜蜜的包裹也证明了这一点。

凛接下去的动作都显得更加慌乱，该拿这家伙怎么办？金闪闪的家伙这么看来就像只柔弱的宠物，什么宠物会这么色气啊除非是…但这么举足不定可不是她远坂凛。不能就这么被影响，吉尔伽美什不止是绮礼的从者，也曾经是父亲的从者。

从绮礼那里得到了真相的现在，凛能轻松还原出当时的情况。这个家伙就算没有直接对父亲下手，也一定是见死不救。

哼。这么想着的凛不由得生出黑暗的情绪来。

捏开他无力的下巴，稍微舔了舔那探出来的粉嫩舌尖，然后挑了块不那么尖锐的储魔宝石塞了进去。

唇舌间的纠缠魔力的流动有种令人目眩的醺然，凛已将摸透了吉尔伽美什喜欢这么做。粘膜滑动的水声响彻脑海深处，不能只顾着这个家伙，凛也不放弃自己该有的享受。

渐渐的，凛停下了动作。  
心悸，每次自昏暗迷离的梦境中醒来时迷茫心悸，又开始了。

凛盯着吉尔伽美什湿润却依旧苍白的唇，她知道她的记忆中它应该更加鲜艳透亮，微微张开喘息吐露呻吟。那些艳丽深浓的画面在她脑海里晕开，凛捂住嘴，手指拂开金色的刘海，无视额头狰狞的伤口轻轻浮动着他的轮廓。

你是谁，我知道你是吉尔伽美什，但你究竟是谁？

她应该没有见过父亲的从者，但是，记忆中有零散的记忆，像是黑暗中的浮冰，只要她醒来就会化成一滩会蒸发的水，只剩下些许敏锐的感觉残留让她心悸不已。

凛痛恨起自己的记忆，它们让她做了多余的事，又让她想起了多余的东西。眼前的金色开始跟久远的梦境一层层的重合。

也是这样清凉朦胧的夜色，远坂凛记不起为何会在半夜自家的走廊上，她只记得那是十年前圣杯战争的前夕，父亲遣走了家里的佣人，马上就要安排她跟母亲离开冬木市。因为某些缘故而推迟了凛离开的日期，环抱着不明所以的不安的心情，幼小的凛很想替父亲分担些什么。

平日里总会有佣人活动的宅邸空荡寂静，母亲不在，父亲也看不到人影，独自一个人的凛怎么也无法入睡。

整幢房子陷在深深的黑暗跟寂静中，凛看到的唯一的光源来自父亲的房间。这无疑令她安心，父亲还在家。

悠长的、细腻的水声夹杂着人低低的声音从门缝里流露出来，她备感惊奇，那不是父亲的声音，这个房间里还有别人。

此起彼伏的喘息声音，绵长的仿佛流水的声响，还有属于一个人的…呻吟。

凛能分辨出这是怎样的声音，其中夹杂的感受却远远超出了她能够理解的范围，孩童敏感的心性告诉她，她应该马上离开，呆在这里绝对是父亲不允许的。

她还是小心的转动了门把，门缝中流露出的画面停滞在她视网膜上。  
那是什么？

衣衫大开的言峰绮礼伏在一个全身赤裸的金发青年身上，后者绯红的瞳仁里盈满了水雾，似是痛苦似是茫然，更多的是凛无法理解的形态。

那样的言峰绮礼让凛恐惧，本就排斥的事物剥开平常的表象袒露在她眼前，那个金发的人同样令她恐惧，因为不可理解，剧烈收缩的绯红瞳眸让他看上去就不是一个人类，像是散发着黏腻香气的毒蛇，他把绮礼跟父亲变成这么可怕的存在，妖魔或者神都无法用来形容他。

更令她恐惧的是她的父亲，她眼中优雅从容的父亲扔掉了外套，衣衫不整地怀抱着那个她从未见过的金发青年，双手禁锢着金发人的腰身，伴随着某种节奏上下推搡的动作…汗水从远坂时臣下颌缓缓躺下，一如既往的认真表情挂在他的脸上，禁锢着金发青年的动作随着节奏愈加粗暴。

时至今日凛都无法去形容当时的心情，对于孩童而言，远超的未知仅有好奇与恐惧。

门外幼小的身影却僵在了那里，她已经忘记了要离开，蛇一般缠绕的画面侵蚀起她的视觉。

时臣紧紧扣住吉尔伽美什的腰身，用力的似乎要将他折断，那动作半是机械半是狂乱。他不断的向上顶弄着包裹他性器的软穴，高傲的金发王者承受着这些机械又粗暴的动作，高昂着头颅不断吐露难耐破碎的呻吟。

"唔…啊…哈…"

已经可以了吧，言峰绮礼扣住他纤细的脚踝，将其分到最开。吉尔伽美什因着受力的缘故不断弓起身体，最后全然靠在了时臣的胸膛上。

"王啊，请忍着点。"

汗水沿着他们的躯体跟头发滴落而下，过高升腾的温度让它们有瞬间蒸发的错觉。  
门外小小的幼女睁大了眼睛，失去了表情，她看到素来面无表情的男人言峰绮礼汗水滑落的嘴角勾起的笑容，跟这些凌乱的画面一样扭曲。远坂时臣轻轻托起金发人的下巴，那张因为高潮而绯艳的脸庞像是浸了水一般虚幻。男人苍蓝色的眼睛布满深色，幼小凛只觉得那是暴雨积蓄前夕的海面。

她从未见过的，她只想要哭泣，却忘记了怎么做。

翻腾的热浪中不断回响着金发人撩人心弦的呜咽，言峰绮礼松开了扣住他脚踝的手，掐着吉尔伽美什腰身的手略微抬高，就着那力道以一种报复似的狠劲儿猛然将整根性器捣进去。

"啊！啊啊绮、绮礼…不…"

染雾的绯眸蓦然瞪大，本该绵软的身子此刻紧绷着覆上一层薄汗。而那被时臣握与手中的性器也随着正在侵犯的言峰绮礼恶意的触碰到紧缩点而抖动，浊白的粘液几乎是喷溅出来的。

"啊啊哈…嗯哈…"

高潮后的金发青年战栗而艰难得呼吸着，攥着时臣的双手收紧在他手臂上留下道道抓痕。

"王啊…您还要继续吗？"问话的男人已经失去一贯的从容，他拍了拍他的王抓挠着他的手背，像是安抚任性的孩子一般微笑起来。

时臣优雅的笑意挂在脸上，幽涩的月光将这些神情一切为二，一半从容一半狰狞，他的两根手指塞进金发青年的嘴唇，粘腻地搅动着丝丝柔滑的声响。

"哈啊...哈啊..."引来的金发人的轻声呜咽与喘息，一并袭来的伴随着痛苦的渴求。

凛睁大了眼睛，她无法形容这扭曲的姿态，过于扭曲的梦境充斥着艰涩的情感她无从描述。  
父亲跟绮礼尽情地蹂躏着金发的青年，他的手腕被绮礼捉住，仰着脑袋跪坐在时臣的身上，在他身后的言峰啃咬着他的脖颈与光裸的背脊，三人交织的咏叹生息展现出一幅浓艳凌乱的姿态。

偌大的房间只开了一盏微弱的壁灯，昏黄的光线糅杂着窗外倾泻的月光。金发男人在月色下的肌肤浮现大片汗珠，昂首之间金发像是明月的碎片，他叫嚷着也轻笑着靠在绮礼的胸膛，迎来更猛烈的冲击。

"王啊...还可以承受吗...？"时臣的声音带着憧憬与怜爱，动作却是如此的粗暴，下体一次次地顶弄着金发人臀瓣间的幽穴，换来他"唔啊啊...啊哈—"的喘息。空气中盈满了腐化的甜美。

腰肢由于承受着两个男人交错的冲击而着力摆动。痛苦与蹂躏的姿态下吐露的是甜腻柔软的娇吟。

黑暗下的幼女对尽收眼底的情景无法理解，晃动的金发，潮红的脸颊跟男人们扭曲的笑容明明是欢快的证明。

她想要呜咽出声，却没有在那一刻失去仅剩的自主能力，她捂住了嘴，凝视着昏暗的月色和甜腻的金色让父亲与言峰的脸庞扭曲又狰狞成陌生的姿态，那双精致面容下溢出水珠的绯红眼瞳有着晕眩的艳丽。

那时候的记忆与梦境被隔离在这片月色之下。

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

# # #

那是本该埋没在众多记忆碎片中的亵晦画面，却在听到这男人猫一样的呻吟时被重叠加重。现在她想起来了，正是这个金发男人在她幼年时期的梦中留下这淫靡罪恶的一笔，也让她在对她那个完美父亲的追忆中夹杂了一丝心悸。

…

吉尔伽美什动了动身子，血液已经在伤口结痂，他只觉得浑身各个部位好像都不属于自己。

这是哪儿？

他睁不开眼睛，只是听到身旁有人在呼吸。那是属于一个少女柔和而温暖的气流，一种类似蚂蚁沿着他的脊柱往上移动的酥麻搅得他的大脑越发混沌。

…

凛在回忆的冲击下已经没法分神注意到吉尔伽美什，她努力不去想那些糟糕透顶的画面，也不知道此刻自己是否和当时的父亲是同样的表情。她摇了摇头把那些不堪回想的东西抛出脑内，修长秀美的指节近似爱抚的磨挲过吉尔伽美什因疼痛而紧绷的大腿内侧引来他敏感的震颤。

金色的眼睫颤抖着甚至快要睁开双眼，看样子凛也终于到吉尔伽美什的意识已经恢复。现在主要再次注入魔力就可以了吧，她眸色暗了暗，二指擒了另一颗莹莹发亮的椭圆形暗红珊瑚石送入他腿间。金发人反射性的弓着脊背双腿微颤，舌头顶着含在唇间的宝石发出淡蓝色光泽，来不及吞咽的唾液沿着血渍蜿蜒。

"唔…唔、绮…唔…"

又要叫那个名字吗？凛蹙紧了眉宇俯身以唇将那呻吟堵了回去，灵巧小舌压着那块宝石圆润光滑的表面强制按在他舌头上翻搅碾压。

触觉愈发的柔软。

顶着宝石的手指被他近乎渴求的软穴紧覆包裹，灵敏的指尖触摸过那肉壁时似乎搅起了腻人的浊响。她深吸了一口气，收唇含住了交缠中他不安分扭动着的舌头。那微弱粘连的喘息渐渐急促染上的炙热的温度，在这寂静朦胧的夜色之下。凛的耳中回想的只有扑通扑通的心跳声，从心口蔓延至混沌的脑海里充满的温热焦躁的渴望。

这是...这是在做什么？凛的双颊烧得通红，只是魔力补给而已，只是个仪式罢了，英灵什么的魔术师的身体什么的都是道具，亲昵暧昧的动作不过是操作流程而已。是因为那些画面对自己的影响吗？多年缠绕的噩梦剪开了它的屏障，事实也不过如此，凛如今也是成熟的魔术师，这种事断不会影响他的心绪，而这个罪魁祸首就在自己掌下，要多脆弱有多脆弱，命都握在自己手里，她没有什么好担心的不是吗？

她再也不会噩梦困扰了。

"嗯啊...哈啊..绮礼..."轻喘的呻吟跟幻梦般的呢喃融合在一起，吉尔伽美什晃动着脑袋，意识渐渐不受控制。有人动作轻柔地抚弄着他的身体，稍稍的停顿之后就感到柔软的唇堵住了他的喘息，他渴望的魔力来源舌尖还自身下处源源不断地送达，是个少女的气息，还略带点熟悉。

"干嘛还要叫那种人的名字啊..."凛按住他的肩膀，俯下身体制止他乱动。

明明，这个从者是那个外道神父从自己父亲手里夺走的。

这么一想的话，她又不是不可以。

凛深吸一口气，纤细柔软的手指探入吉尔伽美什大开的衣领，摩挲着温润线条的锁骨往下，少女羞涩矜持的动作说不出的温柔，紧张的窒息感让凛的动作远没有自己认为的那样流畅。她调整了姿势双膝顶开吉尔伽美什的腿根分跪在他腿间，二指由矜持扭捏的抽动转为分合扩张的动作。她不知道为什么要这么做或者这么做有什么意义，她只要想着这一刻她将这从者压在身下补充他体内几近耗尽的魔力就够了。

如果真是那样的话？

一抹浅笑漫上远坂凛柔软的唇边，额前略显湿濡的发丝隐住她碧蓝的双眸。被吉尔伽美什吸吮得有些发麻的舌尖自他粗喘的口中逃出，沿着他天鹅般高昂着的脖项一路舔吻往下挑逗似的拨弄着喉结。金发人喉间发出更为难耐的喘息，胸口也剧烈起伏着。失去右臂的肩膀还在疼痛中颤抖，左臂却无力的攀上了少女纤羸的腰肢。

很有感觉么？

无疑这驱使了凛行动的进一步，她刻意恶作剧一般的使坏，虎牙尖端轻轻碾磨过颤抖的喉结引来他尖锐的抽吸声。

这里也是，敏感得有点不像话。

她想着，食指与中指并夹着吉尔伽美什已然挺立的乳首，拇指搓揉着因紧缩而发硬的乳尖儿。

"嗯…嗯哈…别…"

他胸腔中颤出迷蒙呓语，双腿似乎也恢复了意识本能战栗着想要合上却被凛的膝盖压住动弹不得。

"体温…还很冰冷啊。"

除了发烧一样反常炽热的肠道以外，他的皮肤简直冷得像冰，稍微玩弄一下，就几乎要喘不上气来。果然，这么点魔力还不够吧。凛咬了咬牙，用上魔术，精细地控制着血液的流量并把它喂进吉尔伽美什无意识张合着的唇间。

没办法了，再这么一丝丝的补充不知道要等到什么时候，真是的，魔术师的血可是很珍贵的啊。

失血的感觉一点都不好受，凛呼了口气，报复般的把鲜血在吉尔伽美什的唇上涂开，玩弄着那因寻求魔力情不自禁缠绕上来的软嫩舌尖。

"这么看，你也挺可爱的嘛。"像想喝牛奶的猫咪一样搂抱渴求着我。

碰了碰他体内埋着的宝石，肉疼得感知到其中的魔力已经被榨干，凛把失去价值的宝石拿出来，换上所剩无几的私藏再次塞进去，手上挥霍着心里却肉疼的皱起眉头，吉尔伽美什的伤跟魔力的消耗都很大，藏着掖着的话这家伙不知道什么时候才能恢复，至于他失去的手臂，凛对此也不是完全没有办法。但是，但愿这家伙值得她下的这些本钱…

做完这些的凛靠在吉尔伽美什的胸膛，耳朵听着他有节奏的心跳缓慢平复着内心涌上的躁动，鼻尖萦绕的是凛从未接触过的气息，那是属于男性的荷尔蒙气息让她有种本能的羞涩跟焦躁，但是吉尔伽美什的身体很清凉，清凉入水。知道他快醒了的凛反而平静下来。

应该可以了吧？不过也不差这一会儿，如果他醒来的话…凛不由得想起吉尔伽美什拿间桐慎二当容器那个晚上她质问他的时候那可怕又残忍的神情，她不由得看了他一眼。这家伙要是醒来估计就没什么机会像今次这么逗弄他了，唔，怎么看都是自己亏本。

在这一刻，凛第一时间想到的居然不是吉尔伽美什醒来之后怎么说服他订立主从协议的对策。

两具身体贴合的热度缓慢上身，凛褪去了身上的外衣，裸露的双臂紧拥着身下的金发人，"不要紧，尽情享受就好。"她轻声呢喃，知道吉尔伽美什肯定听不到，所以这只是劝服自我的踌躇，凛试着用占有的方式啃吻他的唇舌，尽管是意识不清，男人接吻跟对魔力需求的本能却也陶醉其中。吉尔伽美什探出舌头汲取着凛炽热的索吻，让少女几乎招架不住，没多久就沉醉在深吻之中。

很快凛就反应过来亲吻着他的下颌，锁骨，沿着划开的衣物咬着他充血的乳首，樱色的乳珠变成鲜红的色泽让他吃痛的呻吟。手指炙热的力度滑至他腰线以下，男人紧致结实的身体是不同于女性化的美感，她的手指自然而然的随着他紧致的肌肤游曳直至胯骨下方，那里有着柔软稀疏的毛发，那是本该令女孩子羞耻的地方。

"啊哈…啊哈…"

在凛还在迟疑的时候吉尔伽美什的反应就已经从呻吟里传达过来，无论如何，这里都会很敏感。

"我就知道，虽然是第一次，但是…"具体怎么做凛不会一点了解都没有。凛突然被激起了坏心眼，"动作轻一点的话就算没有经验也没关系吧。"

将两根手指探进那柔软的部位深入，再次感受到肠壁柔软的包裹后不再退出，而是随着那细密的摩擦蠕动，修剪圆润的指甲刮过那内里的褶皱，柔软夹杂着快感的呻吟很快又从金发的人口中溢出。

凛俯下身体轻吻他的眼角，几乎能尝到那里点点的咸涩味道。

"那里…不…"

吉尔伽美什的声音带着祈求与委屈，沙哑的声调染变了情欲的色彩。他的情绪几乎毫无保留的都传染给了凛，少女轻轻的喘着气，在舔吻他的唇角时露出一丝了然的笑容，她当然知道他需要她触碰哪里。纤细的手指继续付上那已经充血的男根，里面虽然很舒服，这里却不好受吧？凛不敢用太大的力度，弄疼了的话这家话醒来还不知道谁要遭殃呢…

他听到耳朵里传来轰鸣的声音，那是一场温柔的性爱从身体内部传来的激流伴随着温热的气息浮动在敏感肌理。

这不是绮礼…

吉尔伽美什尝试睁开眼睛，意识正在回笼之际他只看到大片大片青色的月影，有人在他耳边说话，在他脑海里只剩下无限扩散的絮语。

这些都不重要，他咬紧了牙关感受着内里被快感侵蚀的快要融化一般，然后就感觉到了唇畔舔舐的轻柔。

是哪个杂种都不重要，快来帮他发泄出来啊，他已经说不出更多的话语，魔力的滋养遍布了他的神经，力气没有恢复，某个物体侵犯着他的后穴的敏感点那动作过于缠绵缓慢，让他连手指都酥软的抖起来。

"弄疼了可别怪我啊。"

那个女孩子？！

思绪发白间，吉尔伽美什终于听清了最后一句话。

加重的力度揉弄起他发烫的男根，顿时被电流扫过的脊背一样让他颤抖起来，前段的物事哀鸣着随着恍惚的意识一同发泄了出来。

血的味道；

跟精液的味道；

还有充斥着淡淡的女孩子房间的味道。

吉尔伽美什醒过来的时候，少女放大的脸距离他的鼻尖只有一公分。猩红的瞳膜失焦只有一瞬，连同恍惚与沉沦的欲望一同蒸发消去。

凛在看到那双血红的眼瞳恢复到以往清醒的时候就已经拉开了距离，他们诡异的维持着这个姿势足有十秒中，或许更长或许只有短短几秒，那瞬间简直就像被拉长凝固了一样。凛在那时被剥夺了话语跟思考的权利，她全身心的注意力都用在凝视着那双眼睛上，她清晰地看到吉尔伽美什像是裂缝般的瞳仁里投射出自己的身影，昏冥的夜色阻碍不了魔术师跟英灵的视力。

那真危险，在这一刻，凛觉得自己的冒险已经远远超过了被自己骂过"老好人"的卫宫士郎。

那双眼睛再也没有情欲妩媚之色，尽管凛在之前像是对待小猫一样吻过它，而现在它像蛇一样审视着自己，冰冷、震惊或者夹杂着分析更复杂的东西。

果然像之前那么可爱是不可能的，凛在心里叹息。她想到自己最初争夺圣杯的目的，无论是身为远坂家唯一的继承人、父亲的遗愿、所有魔术师抵达根源的途径，但又构不成她本身的诉求，也许是因为远坂凛不想输掉任何一场战争。

像现在这样，吉尔伽美什，他夺圣杯的目的比自己更荒谬更不可理喻，他甚至从未将圣杯放在眼里。而这个男人比谁都想活下去吧，在他能撑到自己发现他的时候凛就比谁都清楚这一点，就凭这一点，绝对不能把豁免权交给这个家伙。

吉尔伽美什看到那双碧蓝的眼睛变幻无数最后沉淀下来，然而就在他准备开口的刹那这个女人就毫不迟疑的抢下了话语权。

"我说你，金闪闪。"她深吸了一口气，"远坂家不收养没用的废人你考虑清楚吧本小姐对你来说比圣杯有用救你的陪护费医药费宝石若干消耗费你就拿人来抵消吧。"

肺活量用完的时候，凛又加了一句，"你的工钱就当做是魔力供给。"

说完的时候她的脸已经彻底红透了，不知道因为话说的太长没匀过气还是因为当下两人虽然谈不上坦诚相对但也离那种情形差不多状态的羞赫使然。

吉尔伽美什依然盯着凛，森然的目光缓和下来，表情更加的莫测。

"小丫头，你想成为本王的Master。"他干涩的嗓音一下子就捅明了凛的目的，既没有反对也没有嗤笑，听上去有些事不关己。

凛警惕于他的反应，吉尔伽美什的目光果然不再具有在争夺圣杯时那样的锋利与血腥气，变得像月下憩息的蛇一样逶迤的危险。

"时臣泉下有知的话，本王倒很想看到他的表情。"

凛无视了他话语中的讽意，凑近他的脸庞，表情像是示威："那么，你既然没有意见的话，刚才的事我就继续了。"

吉尔伽美什的眼神一凛，他分明察觉到这个小丫头的手指正在拨弄他体内的那颗宝石。

"杂种。"他嘶嘶的吸了一口凉气。

"话太多了。"

尾声

远坂家的客厅里那部老式电话机铃声响了好几转，卧房的门扉紧闭，依然听不到任何动静。

另一边的卫宫士郎叹了口气挂掉了电话，圣杯战争结束后远坂一直为了后续处理事务在忙碌，没接电话也是他意料中的事。

在柳洞寺拜访一成的时候，士郎一直希望那种奇怪的波动是自己的错觉，叫上远坂只是为了保险起见，如果远坂不在，自己一个人去探个究竟也不是不可以，万一那家伙真的没死的话…

如果真有危险，远坂不来才好吧，这么想着的士郎已经孤身抵达那次大战的地点。

那日的波动仿佛从未存在过，消失了？

士郎有些疑惑的看着坑洞附近人为挪动的痕迹跟干涸的血迹，有种不祥的预感萦绕在心头。

END


End file.
